


Not the Guest Room

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sleep Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She passes out in what she thinks is Chris's guest room. That is not where she wakes up at.





	Not the Guest Room

The party was pretty wild. Beer and liquor flowed and party favors were passed around. Chris hadn’t had a party like this in a long time. He remembered dancing with her and trying to get her to come to his room when the guests started to leave. He’d wanted her for a while now but the timing had always been off. Now, they were both single. And he wanted her more than ever. Yet, she refused him.   
He wasn’t sure why. He thought she felt the same way. He saw the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn’t paying attention. The lingering touches. The kisses that went too long to be polite greeting. Yet, she refused him. He’d gone to bed alone and horny and thinking of her.  
*  
She was so unbelievably wasted. Chris was flirty and handsy and she fucking loved it. But she knew it was because he was wasted too. No way he felt the same way as she did. So she refused him. And she crashed in the guest bedroom, stripping down to just her panties and crawling under the thick, soft and warm covers. But that is not where she woke up. And she did not wake up alone.  
The dream was fantastic, another one of her and Chris. He had his hand down her panties, rubbing her clit with his other arm wrapped around her and kneading her breast. Her body humped his hand, pushing her ass against his delicious cock poking against her ass.  
Pleasure coiled through her and she moaned, loud enough to wake herself up. She had a moment to realize she wasn’t in the guest bedroom. She was in Chris’s room. In his bed. In her panties. And he was playing with her clit. She gasped and whimpered, saying his name softly. Pleasure surged through her again.  
“Fuck…Chris…” She leaned back against him, grinding her ass against his cock. His hips bucked in response.  
He opened his eyes. It wasn’t a dream. He should stop but her moans drove straight to his cock. And she felt too good against him. “Shit, babe. I’m sorry. I thought I was still dreaming.”  
He started to pull his hand away and she grabbed his wrist. “Please don’t stop.” Her breathy voice skittered down his spine. She rubbed her ass against his cock.  
“Whatever you want, baby.” He kissed her ear then moved to her neck and shoulder. His hand flexed on her breast and pulled her tighter against his chest. His hips began to thrust, pushing his cock against her ass.  
His breath panted against her ear and neck, sending little shocks of pleasure through her. Those shocks crashed against the waves coming from her cunt. His fingertips pressed harder and moved in tighter circles. Her moans became high-pitched as her orgasm grew closer. She closed her eyes, wriggling her hips between his hand and his cock.  
“Come on, baby. Cum for me.” He whispered against her ear and she whined. Her body trembled on the precipice. Chris groaned. “God, sweetheart, you sound and feel so much better than I imagined. Fuck.” She turned her face into the pillow and keened out her release. Chris kissed her shoulder, letting her come down. “Can I fuck you, sweetheart?” He rubbed his lips back and forth over her soft skin. His fingertips gently petted her pussy lips.  
“Oh god, please, Chris.”  
He smirked against his shoulder at how needy she sounded. His teeth scraped her skin, making her moan. He rolled her onto her belly then used his hand cupping her cunt to pull her ass up against his dick. She reached back to help pull her panties down her thighs.  
Chris teased the head of his cock through her wet pussy lips. He moaned, relishing the slid of her juices over his dick. He couldn’t resist leaning down and dragging his tongue through her folds. She let loose a needy whine. He dipped his tongue inside her before drawing it up and over her asshole.  
“Chris…”  
He shushed her then moved back into position. His hands smoothed over her ass then down her back. “You are so fucking gorgeous.” He kissed the small dimples at the small of her back, her Venus holes. “I’ve wanted to do this for so damn long.”  
Before she could response, he pushed inside her, stealing her breath. Her body clenched around her. They both said ‘fuck’ at the same time then laughed. He knew he wouldn’t last long. She felt too good. It had been too long. And he’d wanted this for too long.   
He leaned over her, snapping his hips. His hot breath tickled her neck. She tried to move back into him but he held her still. His angle was a perfect. The head of his cock hit her sweet spot nearly every stroke. Her wanton moans drove him crazy.  
“M’gonna cum, baby.”  
“Cum for me, Chris.”  
“Oh fuck.” He reached under her to rub her clit. She bucked against him. “Cum with me.” Her panting moans grew louder. Her toes curled and she clutched at his sheets. His legs shook as he held off until he felt her clench around his cock and the warmth of her cum run down his cock and onto his balls. He pressed his face into her back between her shoulders, groaning out his release.  
They collapsed onto the bed and Chris immediately pulled her back into his arms, nuzzling his face into her hair at the base of her neck. She laid her hands over his arms and tangled their legs together.  
“So listen, I’ve been meaning to ask you…do you want to go to dinner some time? Like maybe tonight?”  
She laughed. “This isn’t because we fucked is it? Because we don’t have to.”  
He squeezed her. “No, it’s because I like you. Think I love you. So come to dinner with me and we can fuck again.”  
She rolled to see his face. “I like you too. Maybe love you. But we don’t have to do dinner to fuck again.”  
“I know…but I wanna take my girl out before I bring her home and fuck her stupid.”  
She laughed. “Alright, Evans. We can go to dinner.” He kissed her as deeply as the position would allow. She looked around the room. “I could have sworn I passed out in the guest room last night.”


End file.
